


Feelings in Full Bloom

by maekoya



Category: SPY x FAMILY (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, fake family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 04:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maekoya/pseuds/maekoya
Summary: With so many spies getting caught, Loid Forger has been burdened with multiple missions, leaving Anya in the care of Yor. As a token of his gratitude, he asks her out ... to dinner?! Will there finally be some development for the fake couple?Feat. Yuri, who drags Anya in his shenanigans.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this story is divided into three parts. the first two are relatively short, dealing with Loid coming home late, burned out from his missions and him getting sick as a consequence. this all leads to the heart of the story that is the third chapter, which is a dinner date! 
> 
> enjoy!

“I’m home,” Loid greeted as he entered the apartment.

“Loid, are you alright? You’ve been coming home late these days,” Yor commented. She looked at the clock on top of the television reading 10:47 PM.

Slumped on the couch, Loid had just arrived home from yet another day full of multiple missions. For the past two weeks, he had been taking on job after job from the agency. With so many spies getting caught, a lot of the missions have been piled upon him, and he couldn’t help but feel burned out. He hadn’t even spent much time of Operation Strix, leaving Yor to take care of Anya and her studies.

“I’m sorry for having you take care of Anya these past couple weeks, Yor,” Loid said. He could barely keep his eyes open from the fatigue. “A lot of patients have been needing my attention these days.”

Yor shook her head. “Don’t worry about it, Loid! This is no burden to me. As a wife and mother, I should be able to support you and Anya in any way I can.”

Loid got up from the couch and headed towards his bedroom door. “Thank you, Yor. I really appreciate it. I’ll see you in the morning, okay?”

“What about dinner?” she asked. “I …”

He shook his head. “I’m fine. I had something to eat earlier. Don’t worry about me. Besides, I think I need sleep more than food at this point. You should head to bed soon.”

Yor nodded her head and gave a small smile. She wrapped her fingers around her warm cup of tea. “Goodnight, Loid.”

Once Loid entered his bedroom and shut the door behind him, Yor walked on over the refrigerator. Inside was a plate wrapped in plastic wrap — a dish she had successfully cooked, with the approval of the food critic Anya Forger, herself.

_“I think Pa would love this,” Anya said. “Ma’s cooking is delicious!”_

Yor sighed helplessly. “So much for being a wife.”

The next morning, Yor woke up to find Loid had once again left early for work.

She cooked some breakfast before waking up Anya.

“Where’s Pa?” Anya yawned, taking a seat beside Yor.

“I think he went to work early again,” she replied, wishing she hadn’t. She took Anya’s plate and placed some fried rice, bacon, and eggs on it. “Loid’s been working a lot these days you’ve rarely gotten to see him, haven’t you?”

Anya picked up a bacon with her fingers and took a bite. “I wish he were home more often. After all, this opera … taking care of my studies is most important.”

She paused before continuing. “But being with Ma is fun, too!”

Yor smiled and patted her head. “Let’s hope Loid gets a few days off soon so you can have fun with him. You should ask him to bring you somewhere nice, like an amusement park.”

“Ma’s not coming?” Anya asked.

“Well, I mean, I just thought maybe you’d want to spend more time with Loid. After all, it’s always been you and me these past few weeks,” she blushed.

Anya thought about it. “It wouldn’t be fun without Ma, though. Pa and Ma together makes me happierest.”

Yor was left surprised. She had entered this fake family with the sole purposes of keeping suspicion away from her and keeping her job as an assassin. _Playing_ the role of a mother was one thing, but _wanting_ to become a better mother, this wasn’t expected of her at all. And yet, when she’s in the company of this little girl, she couldn’t help but value her with the utmost care and importance.

“If you say that, then I have no choice but to tag along. Don’t I?”

_Yor Forger. Wife. Mother._ She smiled at the thought.

“By the way, Ma, the bacon tastes burnt,” Anya said.

“Eh?!”

She still had a long way to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you got this, Yor!


	2. Chapter 2

“Ma! Pa! I’m home!” Anya greeted as she entered the apartment. There was no one in sight.

“Hello?” she called. Poking her head in the kitchen, bathroom, her room, and Yor’s room, there was nobody. Peeking into Loid’s room, she found both her parents. Loid was lying in bed while Yor stood beside him, wringing out a small cloth. She folded it in a small rectangle and placed it on his forehead.

“I’m home, Ma,” Anya whispered, creeping up beside Yor. Her father seemed to be sleeping and slightly shaking. “Pa’s sick?”

Yor nodded. “He came home and collapsed on the floor. I think the long workdays finally took a toll on him. The poor guy.”

Anya stood beside Loid’s bedside. “Pa?” She could see sweat forming on his neck.

“Here, Anya. Want to wipe the sweat off his neck?” Yor asked, handing her another wet cloth.

She grabbed the cloth and softly dabbed Loid’s neck. While doing so, a short but loud grumble erupted from Anya’s stomach.

Yor giggled. “I’ll go fix something up for you. Don’t stay for too long or else you might catch Loid’s cold, alright?”

Anya nodded. She continued to dab the beads of sweat from her father’s face and neck. She noticed his shaking had subsided and was now in a deep slumber.

“It’s okay, Pa. Anya’s here to take care of you,” she whispered. She wrapped her small hand around his index finger and held onto it.

Half an hour later, Yor had noticed that Anya hadn’t came out from Loid’s room and decided to check up on her. It’d be troublesome if she got sick as well, after all.

She found Anya sleeping soundly beside her father. His right arm wrapped around her while her small hand stayed wrapped around his left index.

Yor sighed in adoration. She placed the back of her hand on Loid’s neck to check his temperature and found that it had gone back to normal. She took in the lovely sight once more time before closing the door behind her.

\- x -

The next morning, Loid woke up feeling strangely recharged and refreshed, but also confused.

_What happened yesterday?_ he wondered. The last thing he remembered was opening the front door to the apartment after waddling back home from a busy day full of missions.

He looked to his bedside to find a small bowl of water with some cloth soaked in it, a medicine bottle, and a glass of unfinished water.

“Mmm …,” Loid heard. He froze, then turned around to find Anya drooling beside him. His face turned sour at the sight.

_Why the heck is she here?_

Loid looked at the clock and saw that it was almost five in the morning.

_I let myself fall asleep in front of someone again, damn it. You’re really getting careless, Twilight. But … I feel a lot better._

He grabbed the medicine bottle and a smile formed on his lips.

Loid walked out of his room and headed to the kitchen to fetch a small snack. He had been out of it for so long he didn’t even remember the last time he ate. Scoping through the fridge, he immediately saw a tray of what smelled like casserole wrapped in foil with a sticky note attached that read “Loid” in Yor’s handwriting.

_She cooked again, huh? Let’s see if this is as good as the first time._

And it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, Yor's got this.
> 
> also, who wants to bet that tatsuya endo-sensei is going to make a chapter with one of them getting sick? and the other takes care of them? or anya gets sick? and both of them takes care of her? and feelings bloom? hehe


	3. Chapter 3

Yor was walking back home from another long day at work. Her coworkers gave her hell once again, saying that her husband will likely file a divorce if she doesn’t improve her appearance. The only thing she could do was not take it seriously and ignore them as a mature adult would, though, there were times she imagined chopping everyone’s limbs off. She scolded herself at the violent thought.

Still, she couldn’t help but wonder if a person like Loid would actually care about things like appearance.

_Maybe I should start clumping on more mascara … Wait, why do I even care what Loid thinks? It’s not like I l—_

“Yor? Is that you?”

She jumped at the familiar voice.

“Loid!” Yor gasped. _Right when I was thinking about him …_

“What a coincidence to see you out here again,” he said. [It really was a coincidence this time.] “Mind if I walk with you?”

Yor shook her head. “How was work?”

“It was busy as usual, but I’m glad that …”

She looked at him as he talked about his day, but her mind drifted off elsewhere.

_I know that Loid agreed to marry me because it was beneficial for the both of us, but is he really okay with me? What are you thinking, Yor? Didn’t he say a while back he’s fine with the way I am? Right … But … It’s just …_

“And I thought, ‘Man, this guy …’”

_What if he finds someone else?_

“Yor …?”

Yor snapped out of her thoughts.

“Are you okay?”

She nodded. “Sorry. I just zoned out a bit. I must be a little tired.”

“I see.”

There was silence between the two, with only the sound of Yor’s heels clicking and the running engine of passing cars.

“Yor,” Loid said.

“Hm?”

“I just … want to say thank you … for all you’ve done these past few weeks. I know it hasn’t been easy taking care of the house and Anya by yourself. I didn’t mean to put such a burden on you.”

Yor waved her hands in defense. “Like I said before Loid, this isn’t a burden to me. I —“

“I know,” Loid interrupted. “And again, I thank you.”

He cleared his throat before continuing. “As a token of my gratitude, I’d like to take you out to dinner. Just you and I.”

Yor’s eye widened at the request and suddenly, her heart raced impeccably fast. She made a fist and held it to her chest.

“Just you and I? Me … and you …”

Loid laughed. “Yeah. I know dinner isn’t much, but I just thought that you’d like to get out of the house for a change since you’ve been back and forth to work and home to take care of Anya.”

“I-It’s fine, Loid. I —“

“So, is that a yes?” he asked.

\- x -

“Yuri should be here soon,” Yor said, peeking through the window curtains. “He called and said he just arrived at the station.”

“No worries. There’s no rush. Our reservation isn’t for another 45 minutes, anyway,” Loid called out from his bedroom.

Yor held on to the curtains tightly as she was still trying to grasp on the fact that she was going out to dinner alone with Loid.

_This isn’t a date, right?! This is just two adults … friends? … who are married … going out for a nice dinner. Yeah, that’s all …_

Anya watched as her mother covered her burning face with the curtain.

“Ma looks pretty,” she complimented. Yor wore a grey A-line halter dress that stopped above her knees, paired with black heels and a black tied cloth that covered her shoulders. Her hair wasn’t tied nor in its usual headband, but flowed down her back naturally. Her makeup was light with powder, mascara, and pink lip gloss. It was a look she never put herself in, nor was she ever given the chance to. Until now.

Yor smiled awkwardly. “Thank you, Anya.”

_I wonder if I overdid it … What would Loid think …_

“I think Pa would think the same.” Anya caught herself. “I mean … It’s Ma, after all.”

She laughed hesitantly. A knock came from the front door.

“I got it!” Yor and Loid said in unison. With Loid coming out from his room and Yor from the window, both stopped in their tracks as they almost bumped into each other.

Loid’s eyebrows raised as he took in Yor’s new appearance. “Wow,” he breathed.

Another knock came from the door. Yor hurried towards it and opened it.

“Hey,” Yuri greeted. “Sorry I’m late, I … Sis?”

Yor’s head was slightly faced to the side. A shade of red that wasn’t at all applied blush was spread across her cheeks and ears.

“Sis, are you o-Woah!” Yuri was pushed back by Yor and closed the door behind her. “What’s going on?! Why is your face all red?! Did that Loid hu—“

“I-I-I’m … nervous,” she quivered, her right hand holding onto her left arm.

“What?”

Yor grabbed the collar of her brother’s shirt and pinned him to the wall. “I’m nervous,” she growled through her teeth.

Yor Briar, 27 years old, is going on her first date.

Yuri’s eye furrowed. He roughly unfurled her hands from his shirt. “What are you talking about? How could you be nervous? You’ve been married for over a year and you’re still getting nervous over a date.”

This snapped her out. _Ah! How could I forget something so important?! I’ve been so focused on this dinner with Loid that I completely forgot we were doing this whole fake family thing!_

“Uh, it’s just … it’s been a while since the two of us went out alone so it feels like it’s our first … date … all over again,” she answered. _Good save!_

Yuri looked at her curiously. “Hm. Well, I guess that could happen. But still, you shouldn’t feel this nervous being alone with him. Don’t you sleep together?”

Yor eyes widened with her mouth agape. She nodded. “Uh huh.”

“Look, I’m only doing this because I feel bad for the way I acted the last time I came over. But don’t think I’ve approved of that Lottie yet, you hear me?”

The front door opened slowly, revealing a little pink-haired girl. “Ma?”

“Yor?” Loid opened the door wide, revealing the two siblings. One of them looked haggard. “Is, uh, everything okay?”

“Everything’s fine!” Yuri assured annoyingly. _I’m talking to my sister, you jerk!_

“Everything is fine, Loid,” Yor laughed hesitantly. “Come on Yuri, let’s head on inside.”

Yuri entered the apartment and his eyes traveled to the small girl who looked back at him with wary eyes as she held onto her father’s pants suit. “Is this your daughter, Lottie?”

_He’s the Secret Police Uncle!_ Anya looked back and forth to her uncle and her father. _Wait, Lottie? Who dat? Pa?_

Loid rested his hand on Anya’s head. “Yes, this is Anya Forger. Anya, this is your Uncle Yuri, Yor’s younger brother. Say hello.”

Anya took awkward, stiffed strides and marched up in front of him. “Hello. I’m Anya.”

Yuri crouched down on one knee and took a good look at her. Anya couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable under his gaze.

“What a cutie!” Yuri exclaimed in amusement. “Look how small you are!”

_Tch, how could someone as cute as you be that man's daughter?_

Yor clapped her hands together and giggled. “Right? Isn’t she just adorable?”

Loid couldn’t help but crack a smile. He hadn’t expected this reaction, after all.

Yuri snapped his head to Loid. “What are you smiling at? Is my amusement of your daughter so entertaining? Do I look like an idiot to you?!”

“Yuri!” Yor scorned, baffled by her own brother’s rudeness.

“N-no, no. I’m … sorry?” Loid uttered. _This guy's a real handful. And he's not even drunk._

Yuri took a deep breath to contain himself. “Anyway, shouldn’t you two get going?” _Not that I want her to go out with that jerk._

Loid lifted his sleeve to check his watch to see that it read 6:33. Their reservation was set at seven o’clock. It would take twenty minutes or more to walk to the restaurant if they were to walk leisurely. “We actually should. Are you ready, Yor?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah! I am ready!” she replied, trying to stop the nervousness that once again crept up. “Let me go grab my purse.”

Yor hurriedly went to the bathroom to do some final checks in the mirror. Loid was in the middle of putting his jacket on when Yuri stood up in front of him, giving a look of intimidation.

“Listen, Lottie,” he cautioned. “If something happens to my sister, I won’t hesitate to have you exe— … I won’t hesitate taking her away from you.”

_He was about to say “executed” again, right?_

Anya’s face went into shock. _Executed?!?!_

Loid placed a hand on Yuri’s shoulder. “Like I said before, I’m here to give Yor the happiness she deserves. I would never let anything bad happened to her.”

Yuri looked at the hand on his shoulder and slapped it away. “Who said you could touch me?! I still do not approve of you, Loid Forger!”

“Ready!” Yor popped out from the hallway. “You good, Loid?”

Loid smiled and nodded. He crouched down to Anya. “Ma and I will be gone for a few hours, okay? You stay here with Uncle Yuri.”

“Oui!” she replied.

“Do some studying if you can. Don’t watch television the whole time we’re gone.”

“Oui!”

_She says “oui”, but I know she won’t do it._

He stood back up and faced back to Yuri. “There are ingredients in the fridge if you want to cook something. Otherwise, you can order takeout.”

“Are you sure this is okay, Yuri? You’ve never taken care of a child before. Anya’s a really good girl, though,” Yor assured.

“It’s fine, it’s fine. Just go on your dumb date already. Anya and I will be fine,” he claimed, looking at the little girl. _Maybe I could get some information out of her._

“Well, shall we head out, Yor?” Loid asked, opening the door for her.

Yor blushed. “Ah, yes.”

Loid looked back at Yuri and Anya. “If you need anything, we’ll be at Peter’s Germania. We should be home before ten at the latest.”

“Bye, Pa! Ma! Have fun!” Anya waved.

After the door closed, Yuri folded his arms and scoffed. “Tch.”

\- x -

“I’m glad Yuri was able to babysit Anya for the evening,” Yor said.

She and Loid had been walking side by side on the quiet residential street as they headed to the city.

“Right?” he agreed. “It’s more convenient than hiring a babysitter.”

“But still — I can’t help but worry. Yuri has never really had much experience with children.”

Loid looked back to how Yuri reacted upon seeing Anya just moments ago. He chuckled.

“I think everything will be fine.”

_I’ve transformed the apartment and my room back to the “loving couple” set. I made sure to hide all my weapons in places even the Secret Police won’t find. Everything will be just fine._

\- x -

“Come on,” Yuri grumbled as he looked through drawers and cabinets. _That Lottie must be hiding something around here. And when I find it, I’ll tell Yor and she’ll for sure want to leave him._

Anya watched as her uncle rummaged through the apartment, though careful not to make a mess. He looked back at the door that was Loid and Yor’s “room” and figured he should try his chances there. _Sometimes, the things you’re looking for aren’t hidden._

He placed his hand on the doorknob and opened it wide._ Sometimes, they’re just blended well in the things right in front of you!_ He scoped the room around, opening picture frames, drawers, and skimming through books.

Yuri looked at the bed with the pillowcases that read “Yes” and a blanket with a giant heart on it. A … scenario … popped up in his head and his face turned sour.

_Ahhhh! What am I doing in here?! I’m right where they spend every night doing _that_!_

He jumped out of the bedroom, flying past a concerned Anya who was peeking by the doorway. Yuri was down on all fours as he panted. Anya walked over and crouched beside him.

“Want a peanut?” she asked.

\- x -

“That restaurant we’re going to,” Yor alluded.

“Ah, yes. Peter’s Germania. Have you been there before?” Loid asked.

She shook her head. “I haven’t, but I’ve heard it’s quite expensive there. It’s even hard to get in or to make reservations. Just how long ago did you plan this?”

Loid looked up in thought. “About two weeks ago while I was working overtime, I thought about you.”

“Oh,” Yor blushed. “But to get a reservation in two weeks, that’s still pretty quick. And on a Saturday, too.”

“I got lucky, I guess.”

_In reality, one of my missions involved taking down a drug ring leader named Wickens, who coincidentally had made reservations at the restaurant. Since he is now dead, I took the liberty to fill in the vacancy. But I can't tell her that._

“I’ve got to say, Yor,” Loid cleared his throat. “You look really beautiful this evening.”

Yor flinched by his comment, the butterflies swarming her stomach once again.

“Thank you, Loid,” she managed to say. “You look handsome, yourself, as always.”

Loid wore a black and grey plaid suit paired with black oxfords. His blond hair was tousled on his forehead rather the usual gelled style he would wear when going out. He remembered Yor once mentioned that she quite liked his hair looking waved and disorderly.

He smiled. The streets started to get livelier as they arrived to the inner city. It was Saturday night, after all. Many were spending time with their families, going on dates, taking some downtime from a busy week.

They arrived at the city’s main square. Restaurants and shops lined up side by side. People waited outside to be seated. Children ran around in the open space and around the fountain. Yor peeked over to Loid, who continued to walk at the same pace at her, not leaving her behind nor walking ahead.

_This must be what it’s like to be normal_, she thought.

“Here we are,” Loid introduced. “Peter’s Germania.”

In front of them was a building with the restaurant’s sign marked in red, with vines and bright fairy lights attached on the grey stoned walls. Yor couldn’t help but be amazed at its elegant and vintage decoration.

“It’s quite busy today. I’m guessing people are still trying to find their way in,” he pointed out. “It’s a good thing we have a reservation.”

Upon going inside, they headed over to the counter where the host stood. “Good evening, sir. Under what name are we reserved?” The man looked about in his fifties or sixties, with grey hair, and he wore a prim black uniform paired with a red bowtie.

“Forger. Loid and Yor Forger,” Loid responded. Yor shyly glanced at her fake husband.

The host looked down his list. “Ah, you’re the one Mr. Wickens referred to. It’s such a shame he couldn’t make it tonight.”

Loid faked a bewildered face. “Did he now? How wonderful!”

With two menus in hand, he laid out his hand. “Right this way.”

“Who’s Mr. Wickens?” Yor asked.

“My boss at the hospital,” Loid lied. “He has close connections to this restaurant, and it seems he might have referred me. That man is always full of surprises. It’s probably why I got so lucky getting an early reservation.”

“That’s amazing. You two must have a good relationship then. Please offer him my thanks.”

Loid nodded. “Will do.” _Except he’s dead._

The host led Loid and Yoru inside to what seemed to be a small, but nonetheless extravagant interior. It was quite dark, though the candles from the tables and the chandeliers hanging from the ceiling were bright enough to not make anyone lose their way. The floor was carpeted in a dark maroon color while the walls were painted in a lighter tone.

“Here we are,” the host said, showing them a two seated table. He placed the menus on each side. “Please have a seat. Your waiter will be with you shortly.”

“Thank you, sir.” The host bowed and left to go back to his station.

“Here, let me get that for you,” Loid said as he pulled the chair out for Yor.

Yor blushed at the sudden gesture. “Thank you.” Loid proceeded to take his own seat.

In front of them was a white clothed table with perfectly arranged plates and utensils that were decorated with vines. Centered was a small bouquet of roses and a candle that illuminated the table.

“What do you think?” Loid asked.

“Are you sure this is okay, Loid? It seems to be too fancy for even a person like me,” Yor admitted.

“I’d say you’re quite suited for a setting like this, Yor,” he replied, not breaking eye contact with her. “For someone who’s always worked hard and gives their best, it’s only evident that they treat themselves out to a night where they can relax. I want tonight to feel that way for you.”

Yor’s eyes sparkled as she listened to Loid’s kind words. That’s right. She had been working hard for years, especially this past month with Loid gone most of the time. She rarely had the time to tend for herself.

“Thank you, Loid." A small smile formed on her lips. "I want tonight to feel the same for you, too. After all, you have been working a lot of overtime this past month. Please take this chance to also relax.”

He smiled back. “Very well.”

A man in a uniform similar to the host arrived to their table. “Welcome, Mr. and Mrs. Forger. My name is Victor, and I will be your waiter for this evening. May I interest you with our complimentary champagne?”

\- x -

“Alright, Anya. What did we just discuss?” Yuri asked.

“Don’t let Ma and Pa know that we followed them,” Anya recited.

They were outside the very restaurant Loid and Yor had dined in — Peter’s Germania. Peeking through the windows, Yuri scoped through the premises to see where they were sitting. Anya tippy toed, but it didn’t make a difference with how high the windows were.

“Wanna see,” she said. Yuri took her in his arms and together, they peeked inside the restaurant.

_It feels like we’re in an episode of Spy Wars_, she thought. _So cool …_

“There they are!” Yuri whispered, pointing to Loid and Yor, who had already begun eating and were talking to one another.

_I wonder what they’re talking about. If only I could get inside, but I’d risk being seen. And if I were seen, then Yor would lose all her trust in me._

Anya looked at her uncle curiously and then back to her parents. She closed her eyes as she tried to focus on reading their minds. However, with the amount of people in the restaurant, she became overwhelmed and it took a toll on her body. Anya suddenly felt dizzy and her nose started bleeding. Her head collapsed on Yuri’s shoulder.

“Oi!” Yuri panicked, shaking her. “What’s wrong with you?! Oi!”

\- x -

“Thank you for joining us. Please, come again,” the host bowed as Loid and Yor made their way to the restaurant’s exit.

“The food was very delicious,” Yor stated. “I’ve never had anything like it.”

Loid smiled. “As expected of a five star restaurant. I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“Mr. Forger!” someone called. It was the waiter who had served them just minutes ago. In his hand was a note, and Loid instantly knew that it could only mean one thing. “A message for you, sir.”

He took the note from his hand and nodded to the waiter in gratitude. He unfurled the folded note, revealing rows of numbers.

“What’s that?” Yor asked, taking a peek. “Numbers?”

Loid sighed after deciphering the code. _Arms dealer at 324 Mission Boulevard._

“It’s work,” he confirmed. “We use numbers when relaying messages to each other. They need me to stop by.”

Yor looked to see Loid wearing a restless face. “Being a doctor is tough, isn’t it? But calling you at a time like this means they must really depend on you. You should go. Your patients need you.”

Loid turned his head to Yor who wore nothing but an understanding smile, with not even a hint of disappointment in her voice. He looked back at the note and crumpled it.

Her eyes widened at the unexpected act. “Loid?”

“Wait here for a moment. I’m going to make a call,” he replied and headed to the host’s counter.

_I’m not going to let anyone ruin this_, Loid thought. He asked the host to borrow their telephone and dialed the number to the agency.

A few minutes later, Loid exited the restaurant to find Yor, waiting patiently as she looked out onto the street.

“Yor,” he called. “I’m sorry for the wait.”

“Are you leaving?”

Loid shook his head. “I told the hospital that I’m unable to make it.”

“Are you sure?” Yor asked worryingly. “Something serious might be going on.”

He sighed in appreciation for how considerate she was being. “My family will always be my number one priority. That means being here with you, Yor.”

She was speechless.

“There are other doctors there, anyway. I’m sure they can handle it without me. Besides, they’ve been overworking me for the past month. I surely need a break.”

They walked along the same route they took on the way to the restaurant. The sun had set and in the sky was a bright full moon. There were many who still walked around the square and some sat along the fountain. The lively crowd that waited outside the restaurants had died down, and this time, you could hear the six person band playing their instruments. Yor and Loid stopped to watch the small audience slow dancing.

“Look at the little kids dancing with their parents. How cute!” Yor gushed. “I’m sure Anya would enjoy this setting.”

Loid turned his head, focusing particularly on a little boy who looked around Anya’s age dancing out of beat with his mother.

“What were you like as a kid, Loid?” she asked.

He was taken aback by the unexpected question. One that was quite personal. In the months of their cohabitation, the topics of their past had rarely came up. Of course, his identity as Loid Forger was fake, and he had given up his real identity the moment he became Twilight. His previous “relationships” had meant nothing to him of the sort for most, if not all, of the women he had been with only focused on superficial manners, like looks and money. Not to mention they were either criminals themselves or were connected to his targets. That’s why it made it so easy for him to end the “relationship” whenever the mission had been completed.

And yet, here was Twilight in another “relationship” with a woman for the sake of a mission. Yor Briar. She was a ditz, he had to admit that. But she also knew what it meant to sacrifice herself for the sake of others. At a young age having lost both her parents, she had taken on the responsibility of raising her younger brother, Yuri. He didn’t know the extent of what Yor has done other than performing special “massages”, but seeing as to how close the siblings were, he knew that all her efforts were worth it.

To know the value of family was something Loid admired about her, and she projected that value onto this fake family of theirs. He found himself wanting to let his guard down around Yor, for he knew that she was nothing of a threat to him and his mission. More importantly, she was someone he could rely on and who could make up the things he couldn’t do. It no doubt made his mission a little easier when raising Anya. Wasn’t that enough for him to relax just a little bit? To what extent did he need to keep on this mask of his?

_"No records of her birth. Age and parentage are both unknown,” Frankie briefed. “… With all those different names, don’t you think you two make a good match? Like father, like daughter.”_

Loid smiled. “I’ve been told that Anya and I are quite alike, so I guess that says something.”

She thought about the sweet and energetic little girl, who was always willing to lend a hand and do her best. “I see.”

He looked back at Yor, eyes filled with warmth, as she watched the scene in front of them. He laid out his hand. “Would you like to dance?”

Yor looked at the hand and back to Loid’s tranquil face. She shyly took his hand, and together hand-in-hand, they walked to a vacant part of the area.

Loid took her left hand and placed it on his shoulder, while his right one rested on her waist. Yor blushed at the contact, and slowly, they swayed to the music.

“I-I’m not really good of a dancer,” Yor claimed.

“What are you talking about?” Loid chuckled. “You’re doing just fine.”

Yor couldn’t help but feel conscious of the warm hands that rested on her waist and her right hand. Not to mention their faces were inches away from one another, which had her heart pumping so hard she wondered if he could feel it through her palms.

“By the way,” he spoke. “Your cooking has improved a lot.”

She perked up by the sudden topic. “Eh? You actually tried it?”

“Of course,” he replied in an obvious tone. “It’s actually the one thing I looked forward to when coming home from work. Thank you. For always leaving a dish out for me, that is.”

“Y-You’re welcome,” Yor uttered. “I’m glad … that my role as a wife is paying off.”

Loid stopped in his tracks, his eyebrows furrowed. “Loid … ?”

He took both of her hands in his. “Yor,” he began. She looked down at his hands clasped in hers.

“Stop thinking that this is a job, because it’s not. You have a lot of great qualities that many women out there don’t even possess. I know we got married because it was convenient for the both of us, but this relationship of ours right now is of our own volition. Right?”

_Otherwise, what are we doing here?_

That's right. They had gotten married for their own benefits and were only supposed to play the roles of husband and wife when they were making public appearances or tending to guests, such as Yuri. It didn't have to extend beyond that. Memories since the start of their fake family flashed through Loid's mind. 

_“It won’t do anyone any good to get too attached, you know.”_

_“You gotta keep your emotions out of this. That’s just how people like you and me gotta live.”_

_I know that!_

_“Ma and Pa are fun and I love them! I wanna be with them forever!”_

_“To Anya, you’re already a wonderful father!”_

_I know that, but …_

_“I’m really glad I married you, Loid.”_

_If I can rip this mask off just a little, then maybe …_

A soft tint of red creeped up Loid’s cheeks. “I-I care about you, Yor. You’ve become someone who makes me and Anya happy, and I want to be someone who can make you happy.”

It was the first time he’s ever said something like that.

Codename: Twilight. A man who had thrown away his true identity the day he became a spy. A man who was taught to set his feelings aside in order to survive. A man who surrendered his own happiness and a normal life for the sake of world peace.

And yet, here he was in front of a woman who slowly but surely brought in all the things he had vowed to sacrifice. Family. Trust. Happiness. Love.

“I …”

“I feel the same way,” Yor confessed before Loid could continue.

It was the first time someone had ever said that to her, other than her brother. And it was at that moment her true feelings had blossomed. Why she wanted to be a better mother. Why she wanted to be a better wife. Loid could feel her relax in his touch.

“You and Anya have become family to me, and I want to continue doing my best to make you happy. As me.” She squeezed his hands just a little. “Thank you, Loid …”

_For always saying the things I need to hear … For accepting me the way I am … For adding light onto this small world of mine._

“I really am glad I married you.”

\- x -

“We’re home,” Yor greeted as she and Loid entered the apartment.

“Anya?” Loid called.

Anya peeked out of her room. “Pa?”

Confirming that it was her father, she ran up to him and hugged his leg. “Pa! Ma! Welcome home!”

Yor crouched down to meet Anya in eye-level. “And how was your night?”

Following Anya’s mini nose-bleeding episode, Yuri decided to buy her dinner at a burger joint that was conveniently close by to the restaurant. He made sure they sat in a booth where he could see the restaurant’s doorway. His plan was to continue following Loid and Yor the moment he saw them leave. However, his plan on keeping an eye on the restaurant only backfired with Anya constantly distracting him with conversation. Of course, she did this intentionally.

After awhile, Yuri realized he hadn’t noticed Loid and Yor’s exit, so he headed back to the restaurant only to find that another couple was sitting at their table. Yuri quickly ran back to the burger joint where Anya was. He grabbed her at the booth and carried her in his arms, running for his life back to the apartment, hoping that the couple hadn’t arrived before them.

“It was fun!” Anya declared. “Uncle Yuri’s fun.”

Yor smiled. “I’m glad.”

“Where is he anyway?” Loid asked, taking off his jacket.

Anya walked back to her room’s doorway and pointed to the lifeless Yuri on the ground. “Prolly dead.”

“You worn him out, didn’t you?” he assumed, walking back to the couch. “Not that I expected anything else.”

She didn’t reply and instead grabbed the paper that was on her desk.

“Look, Pa! I did some math homework,” she boasted.

“Don’t act like that’s the best thing you’ve ever done,” he replied, taking a look at the worksheet. “This answer is wrong …”

Anya looked down in defeat as her father’s math lecture began.

Yor took one last look at Yuri, who resigned peacefully on the floor, and closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the first fic i ever actually finished and shared so any sort of feedback is appreciated! anyway, thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
